


A Tight Fit

by Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Even between Cain's thighs, Reinhardtzar is a lot to take.
Relationships: Cain/Reinhardtzar (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	A Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).




End file.
